<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're So Pretty It Hurts by intergalxtic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547789">You're So Pretty It Hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic'>intergalxtic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> It was a bad idea calling you up<br/>Was such a bad idea, I'm totally fucked<br/>It was a bad idea to think I could stop<br/>Was such a bad idea, I can't get enough. <em></em></em>
</p>
<p>Becky/Emma "Bad Idea!" by Girl in Red songfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Barnes/Emma Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're So Pretty It Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally wrote a fic for these two!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Becky’s alarm blares through the small room, jolting her awake. She goes to rub her eyes, when she notices the dip in her mattress, leading right to a turned-away Emma Perkins. Becky frowns as she snores softly. Then like a train, it hit her. Her chest suddenly tightens, as she remembers the events of the previous night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her limbs are heavy. She flings her arm onto her bedside table, fumbling to turn off the ringing. She groans loudly, exhaustion catching up to her mind. Apparently, she was loud enough to wake Emma, because she stirs, and eventually sits up. Becky watches as she rubs her eyes, last night’s dark makeup coming off onto her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Emma mumbles, scooching off the bed. She picks up her clothes that were strewn across the floor of the bedroom. She slowly pulls on her black skinny jeans, clearly as tired as Becky is. She sits back down on the bed to put her shirt on, then her shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a sleepy, affectionate haze, Becky nudges Emma with her heel, but she only tenses and shifts away. She says nothing. Becky frowns further, finally sitting up behind her. She leans closer, her breath hot on Emma’s neck, but she flinches away yet again. An ambulance siren can be heard in the distance, filling the complete silence. Becky basked in it, the little warmth left, until Emma stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Becky asks. Emma turns her head, her glossy eyes only just visible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work.” She replies coldly, darting out of the apartment, leaving Becky. She furrows her brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An all-to-familiar dread surfaces in her stomach, guilt punching her in the gut. Bile rises in her throat, and she swallows in back down as she flops back onto her bed. She wants to fall back to sleep, forget it ever happened, but that’s difficult when all she can see is memories when she closes her eyes. Feathery-light fingertips running over smooth skin, only to walk away so easily in the morning. To think this mess started with a phone call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Becky was conflicted. On one hand, she was over Tom. It had been three years, she felt like moving on was a good thing. On the other, she missed him, she longed for him. In a miserable daze, she picked up her phone, opening her contacts to scroll through. She found her thumb lingering over Emma’s name, confusing herself as to why. Yes, she was beautiful, blunt and unashamed about it. And not terribly fond of Becky, though she found herself considering. Maybe it was worth the try. The next thing she knew was a knock at her door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Emma.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was nothing like Becky had expected. Emma went straight for it, placing her hand on her jaw and kissing her hard. Like she had wanted this for a long time. The tiny woman pressed Becky against the wall, her hands slipping under her shirt. She ran her hands over her ribs, rounding her back to unclasp her bra. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was forgetting her woes, lost in Emma’s strong arms. Then she pulled away, staring at Becky longingly, silently asking for more. Becky took her hand and led her into her bedroom, instantly being lowered onto her bed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now look where she is. And she craves it again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Becky had peeled herself out of bed, and now is slumped in the kitchen, tea in hand. She takes a sip, the lemon and ginger deliciously burning her mouth. It’s all wrong, everything’s out of control, and she can’t think straight. Sunlight streams through the open windows, a light, refreshing breeze blowing through. She stares blankly at the pot plant, feeling nothing and everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma lied about going to work. She did have a shift, but she called in sick. She couldn’t bring herself to go. She lays on the sofa in her cheap two-room apartment with a hollowness in her chest that she can’t quite place. She’s liked Becky for a long time, since high school. She didn’t understand her feelings back then, she still doesn’t now. Guilt, she puts it down to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilty that she didn’t realise for so long. Guilty that she answered the phone. Guilty that she didn’t want to leave because of her. Her whole life has been spent working her way up to leaving. Money, courage. And that could be for nothing because of one woman, a woman she has hooked up with once. And that’s all it was, right? Just another hookup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Emma doesn’t want that. The way Becky made her feel, so beautiful, uncompared. She wants it, she needs it again. A part of her tells her to stick to her “plan” and leave. She doesn’t even know where she’s going yet. She knows she’s not ready for a relationship, but is anyone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of this had gone through her head at once when she woke up, and she couldn’t look Becky in the eyes. It’s still going through her head now, making her feel numb. Being alone suddenly feels like a good thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She is truly, totally fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is a bad idea, Becky tells herself as she picks up her phone, dialling Emma’s number like muscle memory. The night had come again, not even her day of contemplation had averted her away from doing it. Her own voice rings in her head, shouting at her, telling her to stop. She does it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is a bad idea, Emma thinks as she answers the phone. She still feels like shit, no doubt. Becky sounds less desperate, however more like she wanted Emma herself, rather than a distraction. Perhaps she’s reading too far into this, perhaps not far enough. Either way, she says yes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma approaches the front door, and almost as soon as she knocks, the door has swung open and there stands Becky, pretty as ever. All the awful feelings and doubts evaporated from her body, and she found herself ready again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed!!</p>
<p>please leave kudos and a comment, they are deeply appreciated.</p>
<p>feel free to follow my tumblr or send me a request (same username)</p>
<p>thank you :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>